Vietnam dream adventure
by Akira Shouji
Summary: A strange but real world she only see and experience through dreams. A dream world where dying there could leads to her death in real life. What is happening? Lien could not help but feel that she had been there before. (Pairing: Vietnam X Pirate(?)/Navy(?)...!Multi hetalia character, multi route fanfic)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Pairing: Vietnam X Pirate(?)/Navy(?)...!Multi hetalia character**

* * *

Everything was burning as people rushed to find a safe place to hide from the chaos and kept themselves safe. The children and women were top priority, and as a woman, Lien was not doing what she was supposed to be. Making sure that everyone above was safe and sound would usually be the duty of the men, but the attack was so sudden and injured many that there was not enough to search throughout the area, so she volunteered to help.

Dodging the incoming branches and pieces left of houses broken and burned away by the flame, she looked around to see if there was anyone left in the area while keeping herself alerted for any more danger. There was a cry for help, which she followed to see a small little girl curled into a small ball, shaking and whimpering. She seemed to be alright, though pale, dirty, weak and scared from the smoke and the fire. Thankfully, at the sight of someone who came for her made her calm down a bit as she quickly crawled out. Lien vaguely remembered the face of the energetic little girl next door as she comforted and encouraged her to come out as best as she could. At the corner of her eyes, she could see small little pieces of wood burning away and she hoped that the little girl could come out in time.

Unfortunately, she could not and Lien pulled on her arm quickly and covered the girl from the flaming pieces. It burned, but she was too beaten up and tired to care, only worried for the safety of the little girl in her arms. The girl cried again at the sight of the giant burn on her arm, though her long sleeve shirt shielded most of the burn, so she was only slightly injured. As the girl was quite light, it was easy to bring to her to the shelter quickly, where people were found huddling around. The leader of the group informed her that everyone was there, and she let out a sigh in relief. The little girl's mother was there, thankfully, and the reunion was nice.

Having ran on adrenaline, everything was a blur and she was numb to the pain, but now that it calmed down, she could feel her body hurting over. The injuries were shallow, but it still stung with each dabble of soft cotton. As she had been tended to, loud voices and screams could be heard from beyond the door. It reminded her of the current situation.

Pirates, the kind of name that brought fear to the heart of the people who depended on the abundant amount of food the ocean gave. Some are merciful and knew when to stop while some were greedy and filled their path with slaughter. This was the latter, having come to the village the second time for some reason as they yelled something about more treasure hidden. She did not remember any more treasures per say after the last visit of a group of pirates who left empty-handed, though it would not stop more from coming.

The door before her shook but still stood firmly as there was a lock to keep the door from opening. The people who remained inside was told to keep the place locked to be safe, though she did wonder how long could it take before someone broke in. An unpleasant thought, though obviously possible to happen as something happened soon after proved her thoughts when a force slammed through, creating a huge hole on the wall.

Though injured, she would still try to fight, for the sake of the town that was kind enough to raise her up, having lost her own family. She does not have the strength to go against men, but she was willing to try to buy more time. A man walked in, a pirate hat of a captain perched on his head proudly with his matched fancy clothing as his eyes, filled with arrogance swept through the room. He yelled something and his lackeys came in, wielding weapons of all kind.

Then their eyes met, he smirked and she felt a feeling a of dread going through her spine. She should be fighting, fighting despite that weak feeling of fear, but she froze in her spot and could not move. She could only look on hopelessly as screams flooded her ears and the man walked closer, nonchalantly like the scene around him was something that was not of importance. It filled her with anger and she would like to swipe off that smirk of his but could only watch the scenery like a slow motion film.

The pirate captain was coming closer now, in fact, too close for comfort and she could felt his disgusting breath near her face as something metal was pressed on her temple. A gun, judging from the round muzzle she could felt on her skin and the heat it radiated, perhaps from being fired before coming here. That proved it was not a toy and become something that was dreadful.

"What a pretty little thing. I'll take care of you well, don't worry." Her body shuddered in disgust at his breath near her ear, stinking of booze and beer and the hand that cradled her face.

Bang.

...

In the middle of the night, the bed creaked as she jolt up from the bed, blanket bunched up in her tight grip to calm herself down, reminding herself that it was all a dream, just like another she had had before. There were times when those became too real at times and her hand blew to where the gunshot was supposed to be on her head and felt her blood turned cold.

There was a round scorch mark at the spot.

* * *

 **Got this idea and was inspired from the idea of otome games with many kind of paths, each route is for a different kind of guys. So...this is kinda like it? Only less choices and consistent personality of one heroine. Not sure if I would finish or make this into a series, but, here goes!**

 **Anyway, read and review. I appreciate the feedbacks!**


	2. Dream 1: The mermaid song (part 1)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairing: Vietnam X Pirate(?)/Navy(?)...!Multi hetalia character**

 **So this is the start of the otome idea I was talking about, please do tell me your opinion how to make it better. There will be a 2 part story. The first part will show the pairing or the ship that could happen (2 or more depending on the story), after that, there will be the second part with different name for different route of each guy. It's like the story have multiple ending of some kind. I'm not sure if the explanation is understandable, so do tell me if you have any questions!**

 **Also, my thanks for the review! I'll do my best!**

* * *

Blue sea stretched in the horizon, its surface glistering in the morning sun. The winds flowed comfortingly, fresh and nice for the morning air. The sight was lovely, and yet she felt so, so cold as her feet was numb and there was no feeling left underneath, only ice and frost coming from the water. Or that was just that she currently had no feet, only a leaf green tail, flicking back and forth in order to keep her floating above the sea surface.

It was too early in the morning to be awake (or that she just lacked sleep), she thought, though her sisters did not think so, chittering excitedly among themselves, waiting for any ships that were unfortunate to wander into their territory. 'Those men were just lovely.' was the comment of one of her sisters, who kept one human with her while another were only in for the food.

The process was brutal and gruesome, really, and they could have gone for the fishes or anything easier, but many of the carnivore mermaid (or siren, another name they were called) loved human meat. As a herbivore, or omnivore mermaid (a rare case), as some of her sisters commented, Lien did not see the appeal of eating meat of someone who looked similar to them. Really, except from the multicolor tails that glinted in the sunlight and the lack of feet, they looked just like any normal human, as long as they did not reveal their real self.

The animated sounds of talking stopped quickly as a big ship was spotted from afar. Everyone hurried to their own hiding spot, waiting in anticipation for the opportunity to strike. Lien also hid in a nearest spot, lest she gave away their spot, even though she did not mean to participate in the hunt, just a watcher from afar.

The most noticeable was the black skull on the white background of the ship's flag, suggesting a pirate ship, which smelled trouble or great results, depending on the intelligence of the pirate captain and the crews. Judging from the captain's ability to get such a gigantic ship though, this crew would be dangerous and most likely for a failure from the mermaids part.

Before the mermaids could start their usual song, a cannon ball was shot to their general direction proved the terrible feeling that Lien had felt. Everyone dispersed in different direction to avoid getting hit and she moved to get her little sister out of harm's way. It was a close call, as she could feel the heat of the cannon ball which nearly crushed them in the process, now simmered down and sunk under the water due to its weight.

No other shots were fired after that, yet it seemed they were not safe yet as a large shadow hovered above them. Lien wondered how distracted she was to let the ship get that closer, but no matter, the only thing in mind now is to escape as she pulled her sister under the water, diving as deep as they could to avoid sighting. However, the usual means of escape for many mermaids were not effective in her situation as an anchor was dropped near both of them. It would be easy to dodge if not for something else came down with greater speed. A net, a fishing net to be specific and the terror of many fish.

"Go another way! I'll meet you later!" She hissed before pushing her younger sibling another way and suggesting for her to move quickly.

"B-Bu-" The deny from the girl died out as Lien moved quickly to give a distraction for the younger girl to leave. She gave a quick glance back to check before continuing on. The girl went another way. Good.

"She should be worrying about herself now, since this pirate ship is unusually persistent for some reason. A hiding place or somewhere deeper needed to be found soon as she gradually felt tired through every flick of her tail. In that moment of weakness, the net managed to grab her and she was soon trapped, emerged from the water and hung on the cold air above the ocean surface

"There were whistles and cheers from the men standing on the ships as they eyed her like fresh meat. Or money, after all, pirates loved money and treasures, she learned that much. The pirate captain, or who seemingly looked like one, with a giant hat, correct pirate attire and everything, hummed and nodded happily, smiling at her from the center of his crew. The glint from his eyes was dangerous and it made her shudder.

"She should not be giving up now, but personally speaking, she could see no other way to escape from the net. Unless she had feet to crawl or something sharp to cut through the ropes, she had to be patient for another chance. Sighing and crossing her arms, she awaited her fate bitterly, eyes bored as the nearer sight of the pirate crew, who pulled the net in steadily up. She flinched as a hand reached out of take a strand of wet dark brown hair, where a kiss was placed on. Confused and skeptical chocolate met narrowed emerald as the latter smiled mysteriously, the dangerous glint was still there and somehow softened a bit.

"Welcome to my ship. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

"Until I die of dehydrated, you mean." She huffed.

"Of course not! W-" His next words were cut off as the ship shook violently before bursting in flames. There was a large hole from where something had slammed into with great force, which obviously came from another ship, which somehow appeared without a hint of its presence.

The strong shake and slippery of the water that had not been dried yet served as a convenient way for her net to fall back into the water, creating a loud plash. It helped that it was easier to move in the water that she managed to get out of the net. Loud explosion could be heard from the above the surface as she moved to avoid debris of wood coming from the ships as the human above started open firing.

Returning to her family was a priority, but she was too tired and far away to be able to reach home safely. Thus, coming to the surface for a brief second of choosing any direction to go, she spotted a small island in the distance and started swimming. She was about to dive back down, but her eyes caught someone else's, blank but a beautiful mixture with blue and violet. Those eyes narrowed in acknowledgement before she briefly felt a small wave pushing her forward to the path of the small island.

Thankfully, the way to the destination was just enough before she was completely exhausted. More fortunately for her, there was a water cave just suitable for her to stay in. There would be the inconvenient in catching food tomorrow, but she at least found a place to rest in. The difficult part in this situation would be choosing which cave to stay as it is, there were two caves, all seemingly like water caves, though she felt that in certain times the water will be drained and she could get stuck there, unable to move. There was no sign of such a cave either. Both were filled with seashells and solid marine form stuck to the wall, which are humid and wet. The only difference that one had a hole at the side, just enough for one to crawl through, though she did not know where it led.

* * *

 **Also, there are two guys that you can see in available for this dream, so which would you like to see the ending of first?**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Reviews and criticisms are appreciate and would make me improve! Thank you.**


End file.
